Dominick Sabre
Dominick Sabre, born J'ames McCollum', is a mercenary and the main antagonist in Steve Berry's book The Alexandria Link. He is a former U.S. special forces trooper who became the right hand of the Order of the Golden Fleece economic cartel. He is tasked with finding the lost Library of Alexandria for the Order, in the hopes that a document inside it can disprove Israeli biblical claims and give the Order control over the Middle East. Along the way, he allies with Cotton Malone, who is his enemy in the quest to find the Library. Biography Background Born James "Jimmy" McCollum, he was the son of a poor family in Chicago. His mother was known to sleep around with various men; this environment made him grow up to be tough and resourceful. When his mother died alone and penniless, he made a promise that his fate wouldn't be the same. McCollum joined the Army's Special Forces and later received an honorable discharge. He went to Europe and became a mercenary for various groups. One day, he received an offer to work for the Order of the Golden Fleece, a secretive economic cartel of the world's wealthiest people. McCollum changed his name to Dominick Sabre (after the name of a deceased nobleman he saw on a tombstone) and won the respect of Order leader Alfred Hermann. As "Die Klauen der Adler" Sabre was given the title above, meaning "the talons of the eagle." Alfred Hermann revealed to him his master plan- to find the legendary Library of Alexandria, which supposedly contains a document that disproves Israel's claim to the Middle East. When the truth is revealed to the world, the resulting chaos will allow the Order to monopolize the Middle East's governments and economies. Hermann orders Sabre to find and kill George Haddad, a biblical scholar who had discovered the Library's location years ago. Sable begins his plan by having his men firebomb the bookstore of Cotton Malone, a former Justice Department operative who met with Haddad in the past. Malone and his ex-wife Pam escape, but Sabre kidnaps Malone's son Gary as leverage. A few days later, Cotton and Pam discover where Gary is being held. Malone breaks him out and is met with two of Sabre's men. One man shoots the other, claiming that he is responsible for this kidnapping; Malone fights and kills the remaining one. Sabre watches this encounter from a house across the street, pleased that his enemy has now been drawn into the conspiracy. A few days later, Sabre reports to Hermann on his Vienna estate, where an annual Order meeting is about to take place. Hermann gives him orders to assassinate a rogue Israeli agent who is drawing his country into the search for the library. Sabre tracks this agent to Britain, pretends to be his ally to get information, and proceeds to murder him in a public bathroom. Allying with Malone When he learns that Malone and Pam are making headway on the Library quest, Sabre decides to "join" their side. He sends armed men into an English estate where Malone is searching for clues and proceeds to kill them, making it look like he (Sabre) saved Malone. He introduces himself with his birth name McCollum and proceeds to win his trust. Although wary of him at first, Malone and Pam agree to share information with McCollum to continue their quest. The search leads them to a Lisbon cathedral, which holds more clues. The three hide out in the confessionals for the night, but are found by Israeli hitmen. They work to eventually defeat these men. A week later, after much searching, the three discover the Library is hidden in the Sinai desert. Malone leads a helicopter to parachute from, and they follow a riddle that leads them to a mountainside villa. After being introduced by a resident, Sabre walks off to "explore." Malone follows him while Pam talks to the guardians. The search leads to the long Lost Library of Alexandria, with George Haddad as its Head Guardian. Sabre takes Haddad hostage and demands the text that the Order is looking for. The Guardian reluctantly agrees and shows him the script, which redraws the religious and political borders of the entire Middle East. However, Haddad is hoping to use this time to stall while Malone and Pam realize something is wrong. Sure enough, Malone finds them in the Library and engages in a tense gunfight with Sabre. Fate After realizing that he has been fooled, Sabre shoots Haddad. He then turns his gun on Malone and mocks him for how easily he was played, saying that once he and Pam are dead, he will keep the Library for himself. Just as it seems that Malone will die, Pam shoots Sabre four times in the back, killing him. Physical Features Dominick Sabre is in his 30s, with straight black hair oiled together. He has pockmarks on his face from a childhood bout of chickenpox, which he covers with stubble, but is an average looking man all around (this is a desired trait in the Order's eyes). His training in the Special Forces and his time as a mercenary have kept his body lean and muscular. To disguise himself and ally with Cotton and Pam, he dyes his hair a light sandy brown and shaves his stubble. Personality From the start, Sabre is introduced as a ruthless and emotionally detached assassin. Unlike many other mercenaries, he works for the Order of the Golden Fleece solely for the thrill of the job (instead of pay). To win over Malone and Pam, he puts up a charming and eager facade that he learned from one of his late mother's lovers, a police officer. Sabre considers Malone to be a worthy opponent, and willingly engages in an intense gunfight with him. He does not hold this opinion of his henchmen- he quickly disposes of them if they become a nuisance or can be used in a bigger plan as cannon fodder. = Category:Male Category:Assassins Category:Mercenaries Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Traitor Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Deceased Category:Liars